


Отруйна фея

by SupremeLiar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Pre-Slash
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeLiar/pseuds/SupremeLiar
Summary: Каїн Лізардтонґ з дитинства мріяв вступити до Хвоста Феї. Та подолавши величезну відстань, він знаходить лише залишки минулої слави гільдії. Тепер йому належить позбутись свого минулого та створити нове майбутнє для Хвоста Феї.
Relationships: Max Alors/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

На людних вулицях Магнолії було легко помітити чарівників. Вони відрізнялись від простих людей особливим стилем, манерами, а головне – гербом своєї гільдії, що прикрашав їх одяг та тіло. Тож з усього натовпу Каїн Лізардтонґ не зміг бути не поміченим.

Його потерті, брудні штани, старі чоботи та кофта, поверх якої була накидка більш схожа на ганчірку, можливо, презентували його як звичайного безхатька, але ретельно чисте, що можна було побачити кожну веснянку, обличчя виражало повну впевненість у свої діях, та шкіряні рукавиці, що на диво були в чудовому стані, на відміну від іншого вбрання, виказували в ньому мандрівника, що шукає гільдію чарівників.

Однією рукою хлопець вертів респіраторною маскою, що висіла на шиї, а іншою час від часу поправляв старий, поношений пасок зі скляними флаконами, наповненими різними рідинами, бо той постійно спадав. До того ж йому доводилось постійно відмахувати вбік відросле світло-зелене, трохи брудне волосся. Періодично в нього проявлялась звичка принюхуватись, через що перехожі інколи кидали на нього підозрілі погляди й принюхувались теж.

\- Гей, хлопче! – почулося неподалік з бакалійної лавки. Там стояв пухкий торговець. – Бачу в тебе є багато чого цікавого в тих пляшках. Я можу купити в тебе трохи, й підказати де можна дешево придбати одежину!

Каїн приховав пасок з еліксирами за накидкою, й холодно зиркнув темно-карими очима, стиснувши тонкі губи в одну лінію. Отримати трохи грошей йому зараз би не завадило й голодний шлунок тільки підтвердив це урчанням. Але, враховуючи те, що на протязі своєї мандрівки його вже декілька разів обдурили у різних крамницях, і рукавиці, що явно не коштували стільки, скільки він за них віддав, встали в опозицію його голоду. Все-таки в торгівлі він повний нуль.

\- Ні, дякую. Можливо ви підкажете де можна знайти місцеву гільдію чарівників? Я про Хві…  
\- На півдні міста. – не дав йому договорити чоловік, - Недалеко від узбережжя, йди прямо й побачиш. Але все ж таки рекомендую тобі трохи оновити свій гардероб, бо тебе виженуть і оком не мигнеш.

Нарешті, хоч хтось у цьому місці зміг підказати йому місцеперебування гільдії. У кого б він не питав, люди або казали, що її вже не існує, або вагались з відповіддю. Він пройшов такий великий шлях, аби почути не такі слова. Померлий дядько багато розповідав йому про Хвіст Феї, казав що Каїн має втекти з родини, й віднайти її. Там його навчать чаклувати правильно й безпечно для себе й навколишніх. Шкода, що хлопець наважився так пізно.

Дійшовши до вказаного місця, Каїна спіткало розчарування. Перед ним була величезна, красива будівля гільдії Сутінкового Людожера. Вона була прикрашена орнаментом, а по боках на даху були розташовані величезні роги, зверху красувався прапор з емблемою гільдії, яка до того ж була намальована над масивними дверима. «Можливо Хвоста Феї й справді більше не існує?» - подумав маг. Хлопець вже хотів розвернутись й піти, але зупинився й стиснув свій респіратор. «Каїне, якщо здасися, то ця подорож буде марною! Навіть якщо це буде якась інша гільдія, то яка різниця яка саме? Зроби це не заради дядькового прохання, зроби це, аби викинути цю маску назавжди!»

Впевненість повернулася до мандрівника, хоч він трохи й роздратувався через власну слабкість. Каїн сміливо відчинив двері гільдії, чим привернув до себе чимало уваги, та не встиг промовити й слова, як хтось з натовпу брутально вигукнув:

\- Хлопче, це головна гільдія Магнолії, смітник далі за рогом! – це був міцний чоловік з пов’язкою на голові, до якої були прикріплені роги, за спиною в нього була велика шпичаста бита. Согільдійці підтримали його гучним сміхом й вирячились на новоприбулого.  
\- Вибачте, ви не підкажете де знаходиться гільдія Хвіст Феї?

Це питання змусило натовп на хвилину замовкнути, а потім знов розреготатись у всю силу.

Каїн окинув поглядом головну залу, вона виглядала заможною, на колонах були прикріплені маски. Він розумів, що виглядає смішно, але причини такого реготу з його запитання були для нього невідомі. Чоловік підійшов до нього ближче й оцінююче окинув поглядом.

\- Ти чарівник? – запитав він, роздивляючись його пояс.  
\- Початківець, хочу вступити в гільдію, та навчитись вміло чаклувати. Мене зва…  
\- Ти сам це зробив? – перебив його чоловік, протягуючи руку до склянок. Каїну не подобався такий розклад подій, хоч він і планував продати останні свої еліксири, але після того як навчиться справжньої магії.  
\- Я володію магією отрути та знаюсь на алхімії, тобто на еліксирах. До речі, я Каїн Лі…  
\- Слухай, Каїне, - вкотре його перебили. – Вибач, що так зустріли тебе, бо виглядаєш ти, якщо чесно не дуже. Ти шукаєш гільдію, щоб вступити, тож чому б не обрати Сутінкового Людожера? Ми головна гільдія Магнолії й дуже не погані хлопці.  
\- Я шукаю саме Хвіст Феї. Але якщо ви навчите мене іншій магії, то я буду не проти вступити й до вас.  
\- Іншій? Навіщо? У нас, в Сутінковому Людожерові, слоган – «Роби гроші». Подивись на свої навички, ти можеш заробляти навіть не йдучи на місії. Ми були б раді такому хлопцю як ти.

Каїн не помітив, як навколо нього зібралася купа народу. Хтось покликав майстра Банабостера, він був чоловіком середнього віку, з дуже широким підборіддям, та товстими губами. Його обличчя прикрашали тоновані окуляри, в руці була сигара.

\- Відчепіться від хлопця. Тібальте, я згоден з тобою, якщо цей хлопець вміє створювати добрі еліксири, то в нашій гільдії йому будуть раді. Але він сам ладен обирати й примусити працювати в нас проти його волі – зганьбить наше ім’я. Якщо він шукає Хвіст Феї, то відведіть його туди, нехай сам побачить. Заодно заберете борг за цей місяць.

Тібальт зло посміхнувся, махнув деяким хлопцям, та поклавши руку на плече Каїну повів його з будівлі. На мить йому здалося, що вони знають про нього щось, і ведуть в безлюдне місце аби вбити, або здати комусь, але супутники одразу пояснили йому, що гільдія Хвоста Феї знаходиться зараз на околиці міста, й ледве зводить кінці з кінцями.

Коли вони нарешті дійшли до місця призначення, перед Каїном постало далеко не те, що уявляв після розповідей дядька. Після побаченої раніше великої та красивої будівлі Сутінкового Людожера, він не міг одразу повірити, що щось, що схоже більше на напіврозвалений сарай з млином, може бути тією славнозвісною гільдією Хвіст Феї. Тібальт усміхнувся йому й підштовхнув далі до дверей.

Вони зайшли в середину. Людей у головній залі було не багато, всі були з сумним та серйозним виразом обличчя. Тібальт та компанія почали вести себе грубо й своєю поведінкою одразу показали, хто тут головний. Майстер гільдії Макао вийшов вперед, аби обговорити несподівану появу Сутінкового Людожера.

\- Плата за цей місяць. – відповів Тібальт, від чого обличчя Макао скривилось. У них не було грошей, а дошка замовлень була майже пустою. З кожним разом контраст між двома гільдіями все більше розчаровував Каїна.  
\- В нас немає зараз грошей, але зачекайте до наступного місяця й ми вам усе віддамо.

У відповідь Тібальт штовхнув Макао ногою й почав реготати разом зі своїми друзями. На мить члени Хвоста Феї спробували втрутитися, але майстер їх зупинив. Поки Сутінковий Людожер трощив все навколо, розважався та знущався над боржниками, вони безпорадно стояли й дивились. Так само безпорадно стояв і Каїн.

\- Тепер ти зрозумів, чому ми краще? – запитав Тібальт. – Ходім з нами, ми навчимо тебе бути справжнім магом.

Мародер похлопав хлопця по спині, й розвернув до виходу, але Каїн вирвався з його рук й мовчки похитав головою. Це трохи здивувало Тібальта, він знущально посміхнувся й плюнув на підлогу.

\- Діло твоє, майстер сам сказав, що змушувати немає сенсу. Але коли оговтаєшся, ти знаєш де нас шукати. А ти, Макао, не забудь про наступний місяць.

Інші хлопці з компанії лише пореготали над Каїном та розважливо пішли геть.

Каїн стояв у напіврозваленій залі й спостерігав за членами Хвоста Феї. Вони, напевне, навіть не помітили його. Майстер Макао все так і сидів на підлозі, інші засмучено дивились униз. Раптово зі скетчбуку випало декілька малюнків. Помітивши це усі навколо засмутились ще більше й на багатьох обличчях з’явились сльози. Каїн підняв один з них, на ньому була зображена весела незнайома компанія, якби не емблема гільдії на тілах людей. Жодного з них він не побачив серед членів Хвоста.

\- А ти ще хто такий? – чоловік середнього віку з сигарою в зубах помітив Каїна. – Прийшов з цими чортовими людожерами?

Хлопець вагався. Хвіст Феї справив на нього не найкраще враження. Він все ще може продовжити пошуки деінде. У роздумах на нього нахлинули спогади минулого, що мов паразити жили в його голові. «Найкращий спосіб позбутись минулого – побудувати нове майбутнє,» - згадав він слова свого дядька. Й, судячи з усього, не лише йому потрібно розпочати все з нового аркушу.

\- Я хочу вступити до Хвоста Феї. – впевнено мовив Каїн та простягнув малюнок у руці.


	2. Chapter 2

Біска та Альзак Коннели поверталися разом з Ромео Конбольтом, сином майстра гільдії, з місії. Було вже досить пізно, й хоч Макао мав би турбуватись за свого сина, вони не сильно поспішали до Хвоста Феї. Але згодом, побачивши як зі сторони гільдії перлися Тібальт та компанія, які реготали у весь голос, вони прискорились.

\- Скоріш поспішайте до своїх нікчемних друзів! – крикнули їм Сутінкові Людожери, й герої почали бігти, що є сил.

Ромео хотів був атакувати Тібальта, але Біска вчасно схопила його за руку. Вона лише раз обернулась назад, й побачила як підліток прикриває заплакане обличчя. Cльози сорому за свого батька, якого він вважав жахливим майстром, лились вже не вперше. Хлопець сильно нагадував Бісці зниклого друга Нацу. Такий же легкозаймистий, у прямому та переносному сенсі, одягнутий у схоже вбрання, ба більше того Ромео навіть намагався підтримувати себе у такій же фізичній формі як і його ідол. Вона була впевнена, що поки Ромео член гільдії, у Хвоста Феї є надія на світле майбутнє. А він своєю чергою був відданий своїй справі як ніхто інший.

Коли трійця нарешті дісталася гільдії, вони застали друзів з приголомшеними обличчями. Усі вирячились на незнайомця в лахмітті. Макао радісно посміхався, а побачивши повернення сина, його настрій піднявся так сильно, що важко було б сказати, що хвилинами раніше він був побитий і принижений у власній гільдії.

\- Ромео, дивись! – Майстер обійняв однією рукою Каїна, сильно притискуючи, до себе що той ледь не впустив свій пасок. – У нас за стільки років з’явились новобранці!

Підліток оглянув розтрощену залу, ігноруючи батька. До горла знов підступило неприємне відчуття, а очі стали вологими. Нарешті він з докором поглянув на батька.

\- Вітаю, вперше за сім років твого керівництва в нас поповнення на одну людину. Розбіглося звідси набагато більше, звісно, але як майстер ти робиш усе, що можеш. – іронічно мовив Ромео й презирливо оглянув незнайомця, а потім знов розгромлену залу. – Сподіваюсь завтра він не втече від нас.

Слова сина звели радість Макао на ні, боляче вдаривши у серце. Майстер зробив би усе, аби знов побачити посмішку Ромео, але з кожною фразою він відчував себе все нікчемнішим батьком, та ще більш нікчемним майстром.

\- Але це все-таки чудова новина. - сказав Альзак, підійшовши до новенького й потиснувши йому руку. – Мене звати Альзак Коннел, це моя дружина Біска Коннел.  
\- Каїн Лізардтонґ, приємно познайомитись.  
\- Тож ти точно впевнений, щодо вступу до гільдії?  
\- Максе, не питай в нього таке, - вигукнув майстер. - А то він ще передумає.

Каїн заспокоїв натовп, пояснивши, що вступ у Хвіст Феї був його головною метою. Мила дівчина в окулярах з фіолетовим волоссям, що представилася Лакі Оллієтою, принесла магічне клеймо для того щоб нанести емблему гільдії.

\- Куди ти б хотів зробити татуювання? – Каїн спершу так перелякався, що всередині нього все стиснулось, а потім розгублено замотав головою. Йому не варто було пояснювати щось, його лице видало всі його переживання. – Не бійся, вона магічна, це не боляче і якщо ти забажаєш коли-небудь покинути нас, вона зникне.

Усі навколо показали емблеми на своїх тілах, було видно, що кожен пишається цією маркою. Каїну було важко обрати місце, враховуючи те, що його одяг повністю покривав усе тіло, а респіратор інколи, навіть, і пів обличчя, бо, напевне, ж емблему мало би бути видно. Замислено промацавши себе, він все таки вирішив. Ця подія мала бути символічною в його житті, тому найкращого місця було не знайти. Хлопець обережно зняв накидку, пояс та задер кофту до підборіддя. На правій груді виднівся опік розміром з долоню. Каїн перекриє клеймо минулого символом гільдії.

\- У Ґрея мітка була на такому ж місці. – з посмішкою згадала Лакі, та всі навколо похмурнішали. Каїну було не зовсім зрозуміло що трапилось, але він здогадувався, що зараз не найкращий час про це розпитувати. Дівчина притиснула інструментом до грудей Каїна, й на жовто-червоній плямі з’явилась темно-зелена фея. Відтепер Каїн Лізардтонґ офіційно вважався членом гільдії Хвіст Феї.

Бородатий чоловік з трубкою, радісно підняв келих пива за новенького та закликав усіх відсвяткувати цю подію. Його звали Вакаба Міне, він обіймав посаду радника четвертого майстра. Розглядаючи емблему на грудях, Каїн неабияк дивувався місцю з котрим поєднав своє життя. Вони працюють у занедбаній гільдії, їх принижують, вибивають борги, менш ніж годину тому розтрощили головну залу. Вони сумують за втраченими друзями, але при цьому примудряються залишатись такими ж оптимістичними й відданими своїй справі. Чи зміг би Каїн так зробити?

\- Розкажи про себе? Звідки ти? Як дізнався про Хвіст Феї? – спитав Макао, простягаючи келих з пивом, але потім різко прибрав руку. – Зачекай, тобі ж вже можна алкоголь? Не те щоб в нас за цим сильно слідкували…  
\- Мені двадцять, я здалеку. – соціальні навички хлопця залишали бажати кращого. Він зніяковів від такої кількості уваги, тим паче, що більш ніж півтора року переважно мандрував на одинці. Зараз, згадуючи свою важку подорож, він важко усвідомлював, що нарешті дістався своєї цілі.  
\- Здалеку й навіть без якої-небудь торби? – здивувалась Біска. – Судячи з твого одягу, я впевнена, що шлях був не з легких.  
\- Я продав рюкзак десь пів року тому, за сімсот коштовних. Але здається мене обдурили з ціною.  
\- За якихось там сімсот коштовних?! – Макс роззявив рота. – Та навіть діряві сумки дорожче коштують. Нащо було взагалі її продавати?  
\- Мені сказали, що це вигідна пропозиція. Еліксири звісно коштують дорожче, але їх я продавав лише в дуже скрутні часи.  
\- Які в тебе чари? Ти начебто згадував, що хочеш навчитись у нас чомусь новому. – Макао крутив у руках скляну пляшечку з темно-зеленою рідиною на поверхні якої була бордова плівка.  
\- Я чарівник отрути, але ще знаюсь на алхімії. Будь ласка, не треба сильно бовтати цю штуку, вона може вибухнути.

Подальша розмова з Каїном була не такою активною, і хоч град питань все ще не втихав, скованість мага не давала феям багато інформації, а ті в силу розгуляного настрою швидко переключались на розмови одне з одним. Хлопець відверто соромився, й намагався повільно пити з келиха, аби не мати часу на відповіді. Він вперше був у такій компанії. Щось незнайоме йому чи просто давно забуте линуло від цих людей. Щось зовсім просте та повсякденне, але у той самий час страшне для нього. Це «щось» було дружбою. Хвіст Феї відчувався не просто «клубом за інтересами», він був міцною родиною. Саме це й відлякувало Каїна від цього місця.

Гільдійці згадали, що непогано би було прибрати увесь безлад, який залишив Сутінковий Людожер. Вже стало досить пізно й усі почали розходитися по домівках. Каїн, намагаючись непомітно вислизнути з дружньої компанії, пішов до міста з усе ще переляканим відчуттям. Тільки прогулюючись вуличками Магнолії, він, пізно оговтавшись, зрозумів одне – йому нема де переночувати.

Грошей для готелю залишилось мало, хоч він і міг продати дещо зі своїх склянок. Каїн провештався трохи по вуличках, у пошуку хоча б чогось схожого на крамницю, але більшість з них були замкнені, а інші не викликали довіри. Варто було б навчитись торгівлі, подумав хлопець. Хоча би для того, щоб не бути обдуреним як раніше. Та спершу треба навчитись простої комунікації з людьми.

У результаті, Каїн не знайшов кращого варіанта, ніж повернутись до гільдії й переночувати десь там. Хоч сама будівля вже виявилась зачиненою, але на задньому дворі знаходився навіс зі стогом сіна. За півтора року мандрівок, йому доводилося спати й у гірших місцях. Розводити багаття біля стогу було б поганою ідеєю, тож довелося добре укутатись накидкою та присипати себе сіном.

***

Вранці майстер разом зі своїм радником відчинили двері гільдії. Макао жалівся другу, що йому не вдалося нормально поговорити з сином увечері, а зранку він вже встиг зникнути. Хоч він і знав, що той тренується магії полум’я, але все ж таки переймався, аби Ромео не втрапив у халепу. Якби він знав, що його син вчиться в минулого ворога Тотомару з Фантом Лорду, то розлютився, а потім остаточно зневірився у своїх батьківських навичках.

Ближче до полудня, в гільдії з’явились й інші, але Каїн, який прокинувся не так вже й пізно, все ще не міг зайти. Він боявся не тільки нової компанії, але й себе. Хлопець згадав учорашнє татуювання, як він символічно вирішив покінчити з минулим й це підштовхнуло його зробити перший крок до входу. Але справжнім стимулом стала згадка про те, що в нього майже немає грошей, їжі, та й взагалі даху над головою.

Всередині було все ж таки не так людно, як учора. Макао, Уоррен та Вакаба подалі від усіх обговорювали фінансове становище Хвоста Феї, Кінана прибирала барну стійку. Біля дошки оголошень, куди підійшов Каїн, стояв Наб Лазаро. Темношкірий пильно роздивлявся доступні завдання, хоч вибір був не великим та явно змінювався не так часто. «Може попросити його допомоги чи піти на завдання разом з ним?» - подумав Каїн, потроху наближаючись до Наба. Хоч він не бажав багато уваги до себе, але все ж хотів аби Наб сам помітив його та запропонував компанію. Каїн ще не знав, що цей чоловік далеко не працелюбна людина, й почасти через це гільдія за сім років дійшла до такого становища.

\- Гей, Каїне! – почулося позаду, й на плече хлопця несподівано впала рука. Це був Джет, він вертів у руках оголошення. – Не хочеш на завдання зі мною та Дроєм?

Каїн навіть не встиг подумати щодо пропозиції, винагорода у шістдесят тисяч коштовних, що вертілась перед очима, ніби сама кивала його головою.

Завдання було з селища, що розташоване у двох годинах їзди потягом. Їм потрібно було зловити шайку розбійників, що ховається в лісі біля села, та регулярно грабує його жителів. Джет та Дрой були давніми товаришами, тому Каїна не покидало відчуття, що він третій зайвий.

\- Чому ваша команда називається Тіньовий механізм? – спитав він, аби перебороти власний сором.  
\- Цю назву придумала Леві, – відповів Дрой. – Вона була нашим лідером. Якщо хочеш, можеш приєднатись до нас і ми знов будемо тріо. Так легше виконувати складні завдання, за які платять набагато більше.  
\- Хоч замовлення на таку суму рідкість у нашій гільдії, але коли з’являються за них в основному беремося я та Дрой, або Біска з Альзаком.  
\- Можна у вас дещо дізнатись? – Каїн обережно підійшов до цікавої йому теми. – Розумієте, я обрав саме Хвіст Феї, бо мій дядько багато про нього розповідав. Але знаєте… Ну…  
\- Сім років тому на іспиті мага S-класу, двадцять членів гільдії та попередній майстер були вбиті на нашому острові Тенрю, котрий був знищений. – одразу вівповів Джет. Він не виглядав пригніченим та сумним і вже прийняв факт смерті коханої та друзів, на відміну від Дроя, котрий через стрес сильно погладшав. – Їх знищив дракон Акнолоґія. Оскільки на іспиті були найсильніші з нас, то для Хвоста Феї настали темні часи. Ми витратили багато коштів на пошуки хоча б чогось, але все було марно. Гільдія лише набралась боргів, які ми не змогли вчасно виплатити, завдання до нас стали приходити все рідше та рідше й в результаті ми опинились там де є зараз.  
\- Мені шкода, - видавив Каїн, розглядаючи пейзажі з вікна. Чомусь йому було складно співчувати.  
\- Довгий час ця подія була на вустах у всіх у Фіорі. Дивно, що ти про це не чув.

Каїн трохи напружився та занервував від питання Дроя, але швидко себе заспокоїв. З того часу як він перетнув кордон Джої та Стелли, його перестали переслідувати, а тут, у гільдії Фіору, так тим паче.

\- Я просто емігрував здалеку, з країни Сін, - можливо так детально не треба було їм розповідати, подумав про себе хлопець, але по обличчях напарників було видно, що вони дуже зацікавились.  
\- Це ж так далеко, чи не так Дрою? Пертися аж звідти заради гільдії з дядькових розповідей, а я дивлюсь ти справжній шукач пригод. Розкажи як воно було?  
\- У моїй країні магія, у деякому її вигляді, переслідується законом. Проживши там вісімнадцять років, мені довелося тікати, інакше мене би стратили, ба більше того я був з заможної та відомої родини, тож всі знали мене й переховуватися в Сіні було неможливо.

Усю дорогу в поїзді Джет та Дрой розповідали про свої пригоди й намагались допитувати хлопця про його шлях, та той більше слухав, ніж. Коли вони йшли до голови селища, який був замовником, Каїн, зацікавлено заслухавшись, трохи засмутився тому що зараз потрібно буде приступати до роботи.

Зі слів голови села – пана Велорта, стало ясно, що група з п’ятьох-шістьох осіб постійно нападає на поодиноких жителів, а знедавна почала проникати вночі в селище та грабувати домівки. Два дні тому, в один з таких набігів, одну дівчину зґвалтували, й терпець Велорта остаточно урвався. Якщо місцева сторожа не може впіймати злодіїв, то доведеться витратити кошти з бюджету для найняття якоїсь гільдії.

Хлопці переглянулися однe з одним.

\- Тож, нам треба привести всю шайку сюди? Ми можемо почекати поки стемніє, аби вони з’явились у місті, - запропонував Джет.  
\- Ні, не обов’язково, - сказав пан Велорт, покручуючи цигарку в руці. – Багато хто каже, що вони ховаються в східній частині лісу. Там були знайденні сліди перебування. Вони, звісно, постійно змінюють своє місцеперебування, але чому б не пошукати, замість того аби чекати? Більш того, я не хочу щоб хтось ще постраждав.

Трійця прислухалась до поради голови, й висунулася на пошуки. Пан Велорт виглядав досить солідно для своєї посади. Хоч його одяг не сильно відрізнявся від звичайного, але на пальцях було декілька золотих перснів, а в його будинку пахнуло запеченою свининою та дорогим тютюном. Звичка принюхуватись до запахів тільки роздратувала шлунок Каїна, який нічого не їв з учорашнього ранку. Дрой почув це, та запропонував трохи їжі, яку він всюди бере з собою.

\- Тож у лісі в мене буде перевага, - сказав товстун. – Я зможу посіяти декілька насінь лози в різних місцях, вона непомітно буде розростатись в пошуках когось з лісу. Джет, а ти?  
\- Зачекайте, що за насіння? – Каїн здивовано поглянув на союзників. Тільки тепер він зрозумів, що за весь час розмов вони навіть не обговорили здібності одне одного.  
\- Точно! – Джет ляпнув себе по обличчю. – Магія Дроя – рослини. Він може садити насіння чарівних рослин, що швидко ростуть. Моя – надшвидкість, тобто я швидко бігаю. А в тебе отрута, чи не так?  
\- Га? Так, але я не думаю, що зможу нею користуватися. Просто розумієте, я погано контролюю свою магію, тож інколи отруюю себе та навколишніх. Але не переймайтесь я можу створювати й протиотруту, якщо хтось з вас буде уражений. Та на неї в мене алергія, як і на багато інших медикаментів, котрі я можу робити за допомогою алхімії. Респіратор та одяг не завжди захищають як слід, тож магію я використовую рідко.  
\- Ти зараз серйозно?! – нижня щелепа Джета відвалилась, й він навіть пожалкував, що взяв на таке завдання недосвідченого хлопця, але Каїн його одразу заспокоїв.  
\- Тому в мене є про запас декілька еліксирів, та оце.

Каїн дістав з-за спини невеликий кинджал і зробив вправний рух. Хоч він і намагається уникати чаклунства, але захищатися він точно навчився під час подорожі.

Джет виявився не таким корисним, його надшвидкість була не дуже ефективною в лісі, серед дерев. Тож трійця сподівалася на Дроя. Він розсипав насіння в декількох місцях та зчаклував «Тернових шукачів». З під землі швидко й майже непомітно, якщо навмисне не слідкувати, почала проростати лоза. Вона розповсюджувалась по траві майже не піднімаючись угору. Джет дав напарникам по кристалу, це була лакріма зв’язку, створена Уорреном. Її треба було стиснути в долоні й тоді твої думки зможуть почути інші.

Поки лоза проростала, Джет трохи прискорившись своєю магією побіг у хащі. Він та Дрой добре працювали в парі, що не можна було сказати про Каїна. Хлопець розгубився й спершу не міг зрозуміти, що йому робити.

\- Не відходь далеко від мене, - порадив Дрой. – Розділятись не найкраща ідея, до того ж у поєдинках сам на сам я програю.

«Я поки що нічого не помітив, » - пролунав голос Джета у голові Каїна. Він та Дрой поволі рухались у протилежну сторону, обережно переступаючи через лозу. Тишу в лісі інколи порушували пташки, трійця спілкувалася між собою виключно телепатією, навіть Каїн та Дрой. Час від часу вони звітували одне одному про ситуацію.

Три години пошуків були марними, Джет обіг чималу частину лісу, й не помітив жодних натяків хоч на якийсь привал. Ні слідів від ніг, ні залишків вогнища. Але одна річ його насторожила – востаннє він чув голос своїх напарників хвилин двадцять назад. Сподіваючись, що вони просто опинилася за зоною недосяжності лакріми, хлопець побіг щодуху в імовірну сторону їх перебування. Згодом він помітив, що «тернові шукачі» перестали рухатися, а десь вдалині пролунав глухий вибух.

Коли Джет нарешті наблизився достатньо, в його голові пролунали крики Каїна про допомогу. Він почав заспокоювати хлопця аби дізнатися, де той знаходиться, та зв’язок з ним різко урвався. Це змусило його прискоритись настільки швидко наскільки він зміг собі дозволити серед дерев. У думках промайнули найгірші картини. Він не пробачив би собі смерть друга та новачка. Згодом Джет побачив димну хмару й силуети серед дерев, та почув лайку. Каїн несподівано з’єднався, й попередив що вони у небезпеці. Лють наповнила ноги Джета, обравши правильну траєкторію, він набрав ще швидкості й стрибнув. Одна мить і смачний удар ногою по ребрах відкинув розбійника на метрів десять, а то й більше. Поки Джет приземлявся сам він помітив, що Дрой та один злодій лежать непритомні, а Каїн, відбиваючись від двох ворогів, ошелешено дивися за польотом одного з супротивників.

\- Я вже думав, вони й тебе зловили! – крикнув Каїн, через одягнений респіратор його голос був трохи іншим. У правій руці він тримав ніж, що вже був бордового від крові кольору, а ліва безсильно й нерухомо звисала.  
\- Це усі? – спитав Джет, але не встиг він почути відповідь як з дерева зістрибнув ще один розбійник поваливши його на землю.

Каїн хотів допомогти, але двоє інших перекрили йому шлях, вони боялися нападати після того як їх союзник впав на землю від одного порізу ножем. Рука була паралізована по лікоть, тож йому доведеться або ховати ніж та лізти за ліками, або битися лише однією. Пощастило, що серед ворогів не було чаклунів. Той що стрибнув на Джета був озброєний булавою на ціпку, й розмахував ним зі сторони в сторону. Це заважало йому наблизитися навіть на високій швидкості. Він спробував оббігти його, але ціпок влучно вдарив його прямо по стегну.

«Ти зможеш забрати звідси Дроя?» пролунало в його голові. Джет завагався, прикидаючи скільки важить його друг.  
«Ні, моя спина не витримає. В тебе є план?»

Двоє розбійників оточили Каїна з боків і підходили все ближче, відкривши спину того, хто напав Джета. Не хотілося вдаватися до цього, але вибору не було.

«Одягни маску на Дроя та тікай!»

Каїн спритно кинувся вперед, метнув ножа в плече чоловіку з ціпком, та зірвавши маску жбурнув її Джету. Усі розбійники сфокусувалися на Каїні, котрий в русі перечепився через камінь та впав. Переконавшись, що цього часу було достатньо для Джета, хлопець дістав порожній флакон та, закривши його отвір великим пальцем, проговорив:

\- Магія отрути: Міотоксин! – склянка різко наповнилась зеленуватим газом, який вихором закручувався усередині, але один із ворогів битою вибив посудину з рук. Каїна схопили та заламали, але не припиняючи чари він примудритися схопити когось долонею за обличчя. Жертва вдихнула газ й її тіло почало зрадливо розслаблятися. Інший вдарив Каїна коліном у живіт і почав був замахуватись по обличчю та не встиг. Джет повторив свою коронну появу відкидаючи супротивника далеко вперед і, роблячи підніжку останньому, вихоплює з рук його ціпок та зв’язує ним розбійника. Це все він витратив не більше двох секунд часу.  
\- Ми ніколи не кидаємо друзів, Каїне. Навіть якщо ти благав би мене, я б нізащо не полишив тебе сам на сам.

Каїн навіть не намагався встати, його ліва рука все ще була паралізована від власної отрути, а права сильно боліла після бити, тож він просто розлігся на землі й відпочивав.

Джет сам ледь тримався на ногах. М’язи на кінцівках були сильно напружені, від чого він трохи тремтів. Тіло мов не слухалось і це лякало, адже раніше такого не було, принаймні не від таких коротких бійок.

\- От чому я майже не користуюсь магією, - сказав Каїн, виплюнувши з рота лакріму для телепатії. – М’язи болять? Візьми, будь ласка, сам склянку з зеленою пробкою, це протиотрута. Не варто було тобі допомагати.

Дрой почав оговтуватись після сильного удару по макітрі. Він вигукнув щось нерозбірливе, злякавшись респіратора, одягненого на обличчя, та спробував різко піднятись на ноги, незважаючи на свої форми й головний біль. Розчарування, через власну безпомічність, хвилею пройшлося по його тілу, та ззовні він залишився таким самим веселим товстунчиком.

\- Це було досить легко! – розважливо вигукнув він.  
\- Легко?! – Каїн незрозуміло поглянув на Дроя. – Нас вбили б якби не Джет! Якщо чесно, я думав, що магія бігу це якось тупо, але ти був наче тінь. Так круто, навчиш мене?!  
\- Буду вважати це за комплімент. Як так сталося, що вони застали вас зненацька? Вони ж навіть не чарівники.  
\- Повистрибували з дерев, я одразу знепритомнів. Вибачте за це.  
\- Один з них потрапив на лозу та заплутався, тож ти був корисним. Я обробив свій ніж рідким нейротоксином, але й сам порізався об нього. – хлопець всміхнувся від власної незграбності. – Однак, того, хто потрапив у пастку, я одразу штрикнув ножем у плече, тож він не встане ще години три.  
\- Головне щоб не помер. – Джет почав зв’язувати розбійників один з одним, перевіряючи їх дихання. – Він же не помре?!

Каїн похитав головою й спробував підвестися. Не так він уявляв своє перше завдання, ба більше того роботу в гільдії. Та все ж таки ця небезпека йому сподобалася. Він принюхався. Пари паралізуючої м'язи отрути все ще були у повітрі, хоч, напевне, не в такій кількості аби завдати шкоди. Димова завіса, вибух якої раніше почув Джет, остаточно розвіялася, залишаючи в носі Каїна неприємний свербіж.

Усі п’ять розбійників були зв’язані, двоє вже опритомніли. Їх лідер, той кого Джет виніс першим, перелякано метався зі сторони в сторону, намагаючись вирватися.

\- Це якась помилка! – волав він. – Ви ж Хвоста Феї, чи не так?!

Трійця ігнорувала спроби заговорити з ними, але коли йому його шапкою вирішили заткнути рота, розбійник виказав один секрет, аби їх відпустили. Як виявилось вони працювали на пана Велорта. Їх план був у тому, щоб зібрати з селян гроші для найняття людей з Хвоста Феї, які мали б програти бійку. Тоді б Велорт привласнив гроші за завдання, сказавши, що найманці забрали їх собі авансом та втекли, а потім зібрав би ще більше з селян для найняття більш солідної гільдії.

\- Як покидьки з розваленої гільдії могли нас подолати?! – не вгамовувався інший розбійник.  
\- Тож, пан Велорт з вами за одно? – Джет презирливо оглянув їх, і тоді вони зрозуміли свою помилку.  
\- Будь ласка, просто відпустіть нас. Благаю! Ми більше не повернемось сюди, чесно.  
\- І дівчину ви зґвалтували за його наказом?  
\- Без… без цього селяни не хотіли витрачатися на гільдію. Вони сподівались на міську сторожу, бо жити й так нема за що. Ми теж з цього села! В нас не було іншого вибору.

На цьому Джет заткнув усіх розбійників кляпом. Вони дочекались, коли всі оговтаються та зможуть іти самі.

Каїн хотів був заговорити до Джета, але не наважився, бо той мав дуже злий вираз обличчя. Розбійники повільно плелися, час від часу перечіпляючись одне через одного, намагались звернути до себе увагу, але згодом заспокоїлись.

Коли вони прийшли до пана Велорта, то він був здивований.

\- Ви змогли їх подолати! – радісно сказав пан, але в його голосі була відчутна прикрість. Він хотів витягти ганчір’я з рота одного із розбійників, та Дрой йому завадив. Грабіжники нервували та намагались подати йому якісь знаки.

Велорт криво посміхнувся та взяв зі столу конверт із грошима.

\- Тут уся сума, рівно шістдесят тисяч, дякую вам за роботу! Далі ми самі розберемось з цими негідниками.

Джет взяв у руки конверт і продовжив мовчанку, вони втрьох не давали їм підійти до розбійників. Команда Тіньового механізму йшла до оселі сільського голови головною вулицею, та закликала людей зібратися біля неї, й оскільки вони тягли за собою купку злодіїв, то селяни охоче відгукнулись на їх прохання.

Три десятки людей в очікуванні перешіптувалися одне з одним, обговорюючи ситуацію. Новина, що розбійниками виявились їх односельці розлетілась дуже швидко. Раптом двері будинку пана Велорта відчинились і з них вилетіли вже шість зв’язаних людей, одним з яких був хазяїн оселі.

\- Увага! – Джет вийшов вперед, наступивши однією ногою на Велорта. – Сьогодні ми зловили усіх, хто був причетний до пограбувань у вашому селищі. Одним із них був ваш голова, саме він віддавав накази цим покидькам!

Він штурхонув його ногою, та вискалився. Каїну було незручно стояти у центрі натовпу, ловлячи на собі погляди селян.

\- Хоч він і хотів спаплюжити ім’я Хвоста Феї. – продовжив Джет. – Але суд над ним ми залишаємо на вас. Також ми змусили його заплатити за завдання з власних коштів, тож ви можете забрати свої гроші назад.

Джет махнув рукою до друзів, і мовчки спробував піти, але натовп заважав йому, розпитуючи його та Дроя з Каїном про ситуацію. Коли вони нарешті вирвались з цього селища та сіли на потяг до Магнолії, було вже далеко за полудень.

Каїн нарешті зміг спокійно видохнути. Те, що сьогодні трапилось, змусило його замислитись, чи шлях який він обрав справді вартий цього? Чи справді він хоче бути чарівником? Ліва рука вже могла рухатись, але боліла, ніби він віджимався на ній одній разів з п’ятсот.

«Я міг би влаштуватись на роботу в якійсь крамниці, » - подумав він, розглядаючи пейзажі за вікном. Вони їхали в повній тиші, його напарники не говорили навіть між собою. Якби Джет тоді не встиг, Каїн, напевне, вбив їх усіх, і ця думка непокоїла розум хлопця. Його б знов картали жахіття, совість та спогади, але попри це, якби Джет з’явився на секунд десять раніше, він би вбив їх, принаймні спробував би.

Джет перерахував гроші у конверті й розділив між усіма. Кожен отримав не так багато — по двадцять тисяч коштовних. Цього вистачить на тиждень, тож завтра доведеться знову братись за завдання. Він був не в настрої, більше того він трохи гнівався на Каїна за слова про те, що магія бігу це тупо. Йому й самому було це відомо, але опанувати щось інше дуже важко, хоч він робить усе можливе, аби підтримувати честь та ім’я своєї гільдії. Проте, саме він запропонував Каїну приєднатись до них, та й прекрасно розумів, що без третього вони все-таки б не впорались. Вибір був невеликий, тим паче випробувати новачка на силу було необхідно. Джету конче був потрібен хтось, хто повернув надію на майбутнє Хвоста Феї.

\- Ти казав що погано контролюєш свої чари, що саме ти мав на увазі? – порушив тишу рудоволосий.

Каїн аж трохи підскочив від несподіваного питання, яке вирвало його з роздумів.

\- Ну… Якщо отрута є газом, то я навіть не можу сконцентрувати її в потрібний потік. Вона просто розлітається навкруги, тож я використовую свої колби. Закриваю отвір пальцем, ось так. І чаклую в середину, це виходить повільніше, ніж звичайним способом, але я контролюю ситуацію. В більшості випадків.

Рідини Каїн використовував ще рідше, вони зазвичай просто розливались по його рукам. Одного разу він начаклував рідку отруту й вона просочилася крізь рукавиці й попала у рану на пальці. На щастя одне заклинання протиотрути працює проти будь-якого іншого, але викликає в нього різні симптоми алергії, як і багато інших медикаментів.

\- Тоді чому саме магія отрути? Тим паче, що у твоїй країні чаклувати заборонено.  
\- В мене магія алхімії, отрута це її підвид. Я використовував її тому, що… - Каїн замовк, закусюючи губу. Він знову перевів погляд у вікно. - Так склалося.

Більше вони не говорили. Дрой відчував себе некомфортно, коли Джет гнівався, йому здавалось, що це через його безпорадність, хоч той ніколи не сердився на ліпшого друга.

***

Вони звітували Макао про завершення завдання й розійшлись. Каїн не наважився сказати йому одразу про свої наміри покинути гільдію. З’явились деякі гроші з завдання, тож поки можна буде десь орендувати житло, а як знайдеться нова робота - піти.

\- Перший заробіток? - до Каїна підійшов хлопець з борідкою та русявим волоссям – це був Макс, наскільки він міг пам’ятати. – Як щодо того аби відсвяткувати це?

Каїн ще раз поглянув на свої гроші та відмовився, але Макс настояв. Він запропонував йому пожити в нього перший час, і ця пропозиція не залишала жодного вибору окрім як погодитись. До того ж, як виявилось, у Магнолії рідко можна знайти місце для ночівлі, де після оплати авансу у Каїна залишилась хоча б половина від того, що він заробив.

Тож невелика вечірка мала відбутися в Макса вдома, а план покинути гільдію перенісся на невідомий день.


	3. Chapter 3

Макс водив Каїна Магнолією, і хоча вони вже й закупились, але він хотів показати місто й мати нагоду краще познайомитись. У дитинстві в нього взагалі не було друзів, і навіть коли він вступив до гільдії, перший час був сам один. Зараз же Макс ніколи не втрачає нагоди знайти нові знайомства та брати участь у різного роду активностях. Для нього було дуже важливо справити хороше перше враження на новачка.

\- Перше завдання завжди дуже нервове, тим паче вам випало не найлегше. Але ти молодець! – хлопець поплескав Каїна по плечу та заспокійливо посміхнувся.  
\- Чи не забагато алкоголю ми купили? – дзвін пляшок з пакетів так і лунав при кожному різкому русі. Макса це неабияк збентежило, не хватало ще, аби хлопець вважав його пияком. Та алкоголь був йому потрібен більше для сміливості, ніж для вечірки.  
\- Просто у нас буде досить велика компанія: ти, я, Уоррен, Біска, Альзак та можливо Наб з Лакі. Ти взагалі багато п’єш?

Каїн заперечливо похитав головою, та між ними нависла незручна тиша.

***

За містом, біля узбережжя, Ромео Конбольт був на своєму регулярному тренуванні з Тотомару – Великим Вогнем, хоча це прізвисько давно у минулому. Після поразки та розпуску Фантом Лорду, він пару років перебігав з гільдії до гільдії, а після все ж таки оселився недалеко від Магнолії та почав навчати магії вогню.

Він помітив, що сьогодні Ромео сам не свій. Хлопець поводився не зосереджено, створював забагато зайвого полум’я, та найбільше видавала його злісна гримаса та напружене тіло. Це не було схоже на звичайну сварку з його батьком чи сутичку з Сутінковим Людожером. Тотомару ніколи не ліз у справи учня, зазвичай той сам розповідав йому все, що турбувало серце. Інколи йому здавалося, що він єдиний, з ким Ромео може поділитися своїми переживаннями. Тож він терпляче чекав, коли хлопець заговорить першим.

\- У нас з’явився новенький! – вигукнув підліток, випустивши останню вогняну кулю у море й впавши на пісок.  
\- Ти маєш на увазі в гільдії? Тож це, мабуть, гарна новина? Чи ні?  
\- Учора нашу гільдію розгромили хлопці з Людожера. – Ромео важко ковтнув, а підборіддя затремтіло. – Нас принизили у власній домівці, а батько дозволив це! Бо ми навіть не можемо сплатити борг. А він радіє, що у нас один новенький. Всього одна людина, яка напевне втече звідси, як й усі інші.

Ромео перейшов на крик, затуливши руками очі.

\- Інколи одна людина здатна змінити все, особливо, якщо їй допоможуть друзі. Я розумію твій відчай, ба більше того, колись мені довелося пережити подібну ситуацію. Те що Фантом Лорд розпустили після війни з вашою гільдією, було правильним рішенням, але боляче було відпускати своїх друзів. Знаєш, ми теж були однією великою родиною.  
\- Вас перемогли ті, хто зараз вже мертвий. Ми трималися лише завдяки їм!  
\- Це не так, хлопче. Зараз вона тримається на вашому ентузіазмі та дружбі. В принципі, як і завжди, дружба була вашою рушійною силою. Хвіст Феї…  
\- Ти зараз серйозно? – Ромео скептично поглянув на Тотомару, хоч обличчя й було затулено рукою, та чоловік відчув це у його тоні.  
\- Ви сильна родина, хлопче, яка має пройти багато перешкод і ти сам це прекрасно усвідомлюєш. Ніхто не казав, що буде легко й ніхто не казав, що ті хто поряд, завжди будуть з тобою. Будь би я в твоєму віці, то теж би тільки й торочив як все погано й безперспективно. Але вгамуйся нарешті, після втрати вісімнадцятьох людей включно з майстром та трьома магами S-класу, будь-яка інша гільдія вже б давно розвалилася!

Тотомару став трохи розгніваний, і відволікся від розмови, споглядаючи як вогняні кулі Ромео поволі згасають під водою. Це нагадало йому тренування з Джувією, Солом та Арією. Але ностальгія по минулому вже давно не відзивалася неприємним спогадом по втраченому часу та можливостям. Тотомару усвідомив, що життя продовжується, і те саме має зробити Ромео. Хлопець вчиться ще швидше ніж він у його віці, так добре контролювати пурпурне полум’я не вдавалося жодному з його учнів.

\- Ну все, досить валятись без діла. Ти кажеш, що ви слабаки, тоді зробимо тебе сильнішим, - Тотомару допоміг підлітку встати, жваво похлопавши по спині. – Кольорове полум’я ти освоїв вже достатньо добре, щоб тренувати його самостійно. Відтепер ми будемо вчити більш круті штуки.

***

Ввечері, коли всі зібрались у Макса вдома, Каїн відчував себе як не в своїй тарілці, тому більшу частину гулянки сидів у своєму кутку, колупаючи виделкою в пустій тарілці.

Половина його старої одежини полетіла в смітник і єдине, що він зміг собі залишити, це накидку та рукавиці, інше йому позичив Макс зі свого гардеробу. Як виявилось увесь свій одяг він носив ще з того моменту, як втік з Сіну.

На гулянку прийшли Уоррен, Наб та Лакі. Альзак та Біска мусили залишитись вдома зі своєю дочкою. У колі старих друзів Макс ледве не забув про свого сусіда, хоч і вирішив дати йому трохи часу, аби посидіти осторонь і звикнути до компанії. Алорзу хотілось дізнатись про Каїна щось цікаве, послухати історії, але, під час прогулянки по магазинам, той відповідав короткими, незмістовими фразами. Хлопець не доторкнувся навіть до медового елю, який, як сподівався Макс, трохи розв’яже йому язика.

Сором’язливість Каїна важко було не помітити.

\- Тож, як пройшла твоя перша місія з Джетом та Дроєм? – поцікавилась Лакі, - Я сьогодні реєструвала завдання. Здивована, що ти вирішив обрати таке нелегке.  
\- Було складно. Та ми впорались, Джет дуже сильний.

І він знову замовк, роздивляючись свою тарілку. Лакі йому щось відповіла, та це вже не мало значення. Вони вчотирьох вільно спілкувались на різні теми, обговорювали, що коїться у Фіорі, було видно, що усі навколо тут не просто колеги по роботі.

У момент, коли дівчина звернулась до нього, Каїн відчув радість. Йому випав шанс розказати про себе, та він як завжди впустив його. Насправді бажання поговорити з ними розривало його зсередини, й насправді тільки зараз він зрозумів, що не вміє цього. Звичка відкривати рота, лише коли тебе питають приїлася настільки, що навіть уявити, ніби можна якось по іншому, було неможливо.

Його вуста стиснулись, язик напружено вперся в піднебіння, а горло завмерло, аби не дати йому вимовити й слова. Відчуття ніби залізна рука притискує нижню щелепу, з такою силою, що ось-ось і зуби зламаються об один одного. Для нього це було звичайною справою. Батьки забороняли йому відповідати на запитання чужих людей більше ніж парою загальних слів. Вони завжди боялися, що Каїн випадково бовкне зайвого стосовно своїх магічних здібностей. Коли в дитинстві він жваво балакав з гостями, достатньо було одного лише погляду матері чи батька, помітного тільки йому, аби зрозуміти, що краще замовкнути. І він замовкав, так само стискаючи вуста та впираючи язик у піднебіння.

В голові хлопець прокручував різні варіанти відповідей для Лакі. Вигадував діалоги, репліки, які міг би сказати якби не ця звичка. Але момент був втрачений, і все, що йому залишилось, це сподіватись, що хтось знову запитає його про що завгодно. І коли до нього знову звернуться, він буде готовий спробувати ще раз. Треба лише розслабити язика, відліпити губи одне від одної, та вільно говорити. Здавалося це так легко.

\- Ви чули про нову темну гільдію? – спитав Уоррен. - Вони, кажуть, дуже швидко набирають оберти.  
\- Справді? Давно вже нових не з’являлося, – Макс мовчки запропонував Каїнові салату, і той радісно кивнув головою. Хлопець хотів був вже щось сказати, але сильний голос Уоррена перебив його.  
\- Здається на цей раз все серйозніше. Той факт, що за два місяці існування її досі не прикрили, змушує замислитись, чи не стане вона новим членом Союзу Балам.  
\- Уоррене, не дури. Я б ніколи не повірила, що за такий короткий час можна стати на рівних з колишніми Серцем Грімуару або Орасіон Сейс. Я впевнена, вони лише прихвостні, ну максимум, Тартаросу.  
\- Та я тобі правду кажу! Я чув вони дали прочуханки хлопцям з Кватро Церберу, коли зустрілись на завданні.  
\- Цербер? Та вони ж слабаки! – Наб голосно засміявся й запхнувши в рота величезний шмат м’яса продовжив. – Їх хто завгодно переможе. Навіть ми.  
\- Можна було б і без «навіть»! – Макс ткнув в нього виделкою. – Й взагалі, хто тебе вчив розмовляти з повним ротом?  
\- А тебе тицяти гострими виделками? – важко пережовуючи їжу, гаркнув Наб. Судячи з усього він вже напився.  
\- Тим не менш! – Уоррен за допомогою своєї телепатії запобіг суперечці та звернув увагу на себе, що не дуже сподобалось оточуючим. Каїн теж почув в своїй голові гучний голос, що перебив навіть власні думки. - Останні півтора роки магічний уряд зводив на "ні" утворення будь яких нових темних гільдій і знищив декілька старих, пам’ятаєте ту навалу на Штормову Гарпію? А тут з’являється ще одна невеличка гільдія, котру можна знищити ще на самому зародженні, та всі чомусь ігнорують її.  
\- Заради бога, Штормова Гарпія була всерйоз небезпечною! – заперечив Наб. – Та вони контролювали пів узбережжя Фіору, й постійно нападали на торгові судна. Ба більше того, наскільки я пам’ятаю вони не підпорядковувалися жодній гільдії Союзу. Для їх знищення був знову створений альянс світлих гільдій. Я впевнений, уряд магів контролює ситуацію і коли треба ми дамо відпір.  
\- Але й чекати доки станеться щось достатньо лихе теж не варіант. – сказала Лакі, потираючи окуляри. – Десять років тому Штормова гарпія розпочинала як нікому не потрібна шайка контрабандистів, аж поки портові міста один за одним непомітно стали економічно залежні від них, і Магнолія була однією з них.  
\- Не можу не погодитись, що ситуація досить дивна. Але що ми можемо зробити? Можливо уряд дав завдання знищити нове збіговисько поганих дядьків, але не нам, а якимось більш-менш сильним гільдіям. Навіть в альянсі проти Штормової Гарпії приймали участь тільки Людожери, хоча ми як ніяк теж існуємо й належимо до цього міста. – мовив Макс і зустрівшись з незадоволеним поглядом Лакі додав. – Ну добре, ти та Джет теж допомагали, але ж не як офіційні представники Хвоста Феї.  


Уоррен втомлено зітхнув і відвернувся. На даний момент він вважається найсильнішим магом Хвоста Феї і можливо поступався цим місцем Джету чи Лакі. Хоч цей критерій і оцінюється по кількості виповнених місій, але більшість з них він виконав наодинці, до того ж така статистика була ще до того як Хвіст Феї втратив багатьох своїх чаклунів. Його повною протилежністю був лінивий Наб, котрий за увесь час роботи в гільдії, виконав менше завдань, ніж Уоррен за минулий місяць. Це тому що він шукає лише особливі місії, котрі міг би виконати лише він, та усі навколо називають це відмазкою ледацюги. Його колег завжди дивувало на які гроші він живе, адже додаткової роботи в нього не було.

Декілька років тому Уоррен намагався пройти співбесіду до Шаблезубого Тигра, та нажаль вона закінчилася провалом через те, що його магію телепатії визнали непотрібною. Для нього то був сильний удар по самооцінці, та й до того ж поділитися своїми переживаннями з друзями він не міг, бо боявся, що вони вважатимуть його за зрадника. З того моменту, йому кортіло довести, що Шаблезубий Тигр помилявся на його рахунок.

\- А що, якщо нам спробувати знищити їх? – видав він у тишину застілля. Обличчя Наба трохи скривилось від стримання сміху, а Лакі та Макс з розпачом глянули на нього. Лише повний непорозуміння Каїн мовчки сидів та переводив погляд з одного знайомого на іншого.  
\- Гаразд, забутьте. Вже досить пізно, до речі. – Уоррен вказав на годинник – було вже без четверті до опівночі.

Друзі виглядали похмуро, хоч кожен і намагався це приховати. Навіть Каїн засмутився, що усе закінчується, коли він тільки звик до компанії. Лакі завзялась допомогти прибрати зі столу, хоч Макс і спробував її відмовити. Аби не сидіти без діла, Каїн пішов на кухню мити посуд. Хлопець капнув трохи засобу для миття собі на передпліччя й розтер невеликою плямою, аби перевірити чутливість шкіри до нього. У більшості випадків реакція на подразник була досить швидкою, та на благо Каїн мав ще трохи лікувального гелю на випадок, якщо його тіло покриється червоними цяточками й буде свербіти. Біля раковини стояла невідкрита пляшка з медовим елем і хлопцю закортіло його спробувати. Він знав, що слабкий до алкоголю, та запах випивки, до якого принюхувався весь вечір, приваблював його. Солодкий смак меду впереміш з пряними спеціями розбурхав міріади відчуттів й розливав тепло по всьому роті та горлу. Ель на диво був трохи в’язкий, що дозволяло йому залишатись на язику, і неочікувано смачний. Каїн, випивши чверть пляшки, злизав з вуст напій і розпочав мити посуд, незважаючи на те, що шкіра під поміткою почала трохи свербіти.

Уоррен попрощався з усіма та пішов першим, Наб залишився ще трохи аби почекати Лакі та провести її до дому. Макс скористався ситуацією і всучив йому в руки мішок зі сміттям. Коли усі пішли, Алорз сказав Каїну полишити посуд. Аби відрізати усі спроби ввічливої допомоги, він закрив кран і тримав його поки хлопець не піде до зали, де Макс заздалегідь постелив йому на канапі, тож Каїн знизав плечима та мовчки пішов. Він встиг перемити добру половину, хоч майже нічого не їв та не пив за столом. Посмішка промайнула обличчям Макса, та вмить зникла. «Влаштовувати гулянку було помилкою!» - невпинно крутилося в його голові. Розговорити Каїна за вечір, та й тим паче за увесь день так і не вдалося. Не те що б це засмучувало Макса, але бентежило й трохи лякало. Менше за все він хотів би, аби про нього склалася неправильна думка й вони так і не стануть друзями.

Помітивши відкриту пляшку елю, парубок допив її, трохи похитнувся й обережно, притримуючись за стіни, почимчикував слідом.

\- Вибач, якщо тобі не було весело, напевне, треба було дати тобі більше часу аби звикнути до гільдії. – Макс підійшов до вимикача і жестом спитав чи потрібно світло. Каїн лише кивнув і це викликало в Алорза посмішку.

В кімнаті пахло медом, а коли світло вимкнулось її залило ніжним, жовтим місячним сяйвом. Алкоголь розслабив тіло Каїна, а антураж підсилив легке та заспокійливе відчуття. Від залізної руки, що колись стримувала його голос, залишились тільки в’язкі як ель пальці, які липли до вуст, ворушили ними замість нього.

\- Ти на диво добрий до мене. Запросив бог зна кого жити до себе при першій же зустрічі.  
\- Я запросив друга. – Макс присів на підвіконня і місячне світло впало на його втомлене лице, хоч зараз він був готовий не спати всю ніч, аби лише побалакати з Каїном.  
\- Ми вже друзі? – здивування промайнуло на обличчі хлопця і він різко прикрив рота рукою. – Це було дуже грубо з мого боку!  
\- Ми стали друзями як тільки ти наніс собі герб гільдії! – Макс розсміявся з винуватого вигляду Каїна. – У Хвості Феї ми одна велика родина, хоч в ній не завжди все гладко. Тож виходить мені все таки вдалося тебе розговорити, мовчазна рибко?  
\- Хех, типу того. Мені сподобались такі посиденьки, хоч я і був як бовдур, не знав що казати, як реагувати. Напевне це дивно, чи не так?  
\- Звичайно ні. – заперечив Макс і уважно глянув крізь напівтемряву на хлопця. Його ніби пройняло струмом від порозуміння, і як йому раніше не приходило це в голову. Він поволі, аби не звалитись з п’яних ніг, підійшов до дивану й усівся поруч з Каїном, лагідно усміхнувшись. – В мене теж не було друзів в дитинстві. Та що там дитинство, років до чотирнадцяти, мабуть. Я був точнісінько таким самим як ти – мовчазним, сором’язливим, але дуже хотів з кимось просто порозмовляти.  
\- Правда? – очі Каїна загорілись. – Не те щоб я радий, що тебе теж таке спіткало, але тепер я почуваюсь якось…  
\- Затишно?  
\- Напевне, так. В мене були друзі до того як моя магія пробудилась, але після я був запертий в чотирьох стінах власної домівки. Заради власної ж безпеки звісно, та це було нестерпно. Але як в такого як ти не було друзів?  
\- Ну, це зараз я харизматичний красень. – Макс хвалькувато вишкірився, та його очі чомусь не могли довго дивитись на Каїна. – А раніше, ох, бачив би ти яка тільки в мене була зачіска. Мої однолітки просто ігнорували мене, знаєш, ніби мене й не існує. А потім в гільдію прийшов Уоррен і ми вмить стали найліпшими друзями. Кожен в гільдії – моя родина, і піти з неї для мені дуже важко, бо, напевне, я боюся що знов стану сам один.  
\- Чому Уоррен пішов не в настрої? Я поки не дуже розумію внутрішню ситуацію гільдії, але вечір обірвався якось різко.  
\- Уоррен раніше досить часто аґітував стосовно того аби допомогти знищити деякі темні гільдії, бо це серйозно підніме фінансування Хвосту Феї від уряду магів. Тоді ми ще не опустились так низько й будівля була розташована в центрі міста. І нам доручили завдання затримати гільдію Безголового Вершника, вони були прихвостнями Орасіон Сейс до того, як тих знищив Акнолоґія. – шкірою Макса пробіглись мурашки від згадки короля драконів, він дивився в темряву кімнати згадуючи минуле, та врешті повернувся до Каїна й хлопець побачив його вологі очі. – Сказати, що ми не впорались – це нічого не сказати. 

Алорз широко усміхнувся, щоб прибрати стурбованість з обличчя хлопця. Він розказав подробиці того завдання, як вони дбало підготували план, сформували команду, а в результаті Безголовий Вершник контратакував й зруйнував їх минулу будівлю гільдії, а потім швидко зник. І тоді прийшов Сутінковий Людожер і взяв на себе їх завдання. Оскільки у Хвоста Феї вже тоді були фінансові проблеми через марні пошуки острову Тенрю та загиблих, то на відновлення будівлі грошей зовсім не було і Людожер запропонував її викупити. З того часу вони переїхали до млину за містом. То були одні з найскладніших часів, Макс втратив свій магазинчик при гільдії, тож йому довелось заробляти звичайним виконанням завдань.

\- Але є й плюси, через це я став вправніше та сильніше у магії пісчаної бурі. І тебе обов’язково таким зробимо, це ж твоя ціль чи не так?  
\- Так, так! Слухай, а чому ви тоді так зволікали з членами Безголового Вершника, хоч затримати живими тих, хто зненацька напав на головну будівлю й важко, але я думаю що їх все ж можна було там вбити чи щось таке? – Каїн майже не думав, що говорить, і коли Макс похмурнішав, то відчув як його щоки наливаються від незручності.  
\- На смерть не заслуговує ніхто. Я не зміг би вбити навіть тих, хто зруйнував мою домівку. Згоден, вони заслужили б на покарання, але вбивство – це найстрашніший злочин. Декого можна навіть пробачити за його гріхи. Ба більше того, брати завдання на вбивство заборонено.  
\- А вбивць можна пробачити? – обличчя хлопця змінилося і Макс більше не міг побачити в ньому щось знайоме йому одному.  
\- Не певен, та якщо вони понесуть покарання за вбивство і розкаються, то, думаю, що так.

Каїн слабо посміхнувся і вперше за їх розмову відвів очі. Позіхнувши так, що з очей проступили краплинки сліз, він побажав Максу на добраніч та закутався в ковдру, чим не міг не помилуватися Алорз. Сьогодні в нього з’явився чудовий сусід.


	4. Chapter 4

Того дня Ромео повернувся додому досить пізно, що не на жарт розізлило Макао. Батько почав сваритись, та син показово ігнорував його, що розпалювало лють у грудях ще більше.

— Не можеш бути нормальною дитиною? Тоді провалюй до своєї матері! Знав би ти, як я вже втомився від твоєї ідіотської поведінки.

Ромео, котрий неквапливо копирсався у своїх речах, раптово зупинився. Незрозумілий йому біль пройшовся по всьому тілу, чому Макао зрадів на одну маленьку мить, та наступної ж його серце впало в п’яти. Руки Ромео затрусились, стискаючись в кулак. Він поволі повернув голову, холодно, і в той же час спопеляюче, подивився на батька. Напружена тиша повернула Макао сміливість. Він випростався й суворо дивився сину в очі. Обом здавалось ніби це триває вічність, та Ромео її урвав:

— Не можеш бути нормальним батьком? Тоді не йди в майстри гільдії. — він взяв в руки якомога більше речей та попрямував до своєї кімнати. — До речі, я б з радістю пішов з нею, якби не Хвіст.

Останнє слово залишилось за ним. Макао хотів був щось відповісти, та грюкіт дверей дав знати, що це не має сенсу. Чоловік лише зітхнув. Він ще з хвилину постояв в коридорі дивлячись на кімнату перед собою, не наважуючись зайти.

Макао втомлено поплентався на кухню аби прибрати вечерю, яку син відмовився їсти. Злість вже зникла, і на її місце прийшов розпач. Він вже давно не питає себе, що він робить не так. Його оптимізм та любов до своєї справи — ті риси характеру, які не дають йому зупинитись, скільки б разів він не провалювався. Більше за все Макао боявся не помилитись — головним страхом було відчуття, що треба здатися, що усі його дії марні. І за що він вдячний своєму найліпшому другові Вакабі — так це за те, що той ніколи не допустить аби це сталося.

Погладжуючи вуса, Макао щиро всміхнувся від згадки про те, як вони розлучались з дружиною. Ґвалту тоді було на всю гільдію. Чоловік знову взявся за складне завдання, хоч Енно, так звали його колишню, була категорично проти, бо Макао приділяв роботі більше часу ніж їй. Тоді йому хотілося заробити багато грошей на подарунок синові. Енно казала, що в нього нічого не вийде самотужки, та він її не слухав. Слово за словом і їхня сварка закінчилася фразами: «Я йду від тебе!» та «Котися під три чорти!». Після цього скандалу більша половина чоловіків з гільдії деякий час не розмовляла з Макао, бо Енно працювала там танцівницею та була відрадою для очей.

Макао зробив достатньо, аби син залишився з ним, і тепер, усвідомлюючи сказане хвилинами раніше, в середині нього щось обірвалось і змусило несамовито дрижати усе тіло. Завтра він вибачиться перед Ромео, навіть якщо має бути навпаки.

***

Не так сонячне світло чи запах їжі, як свербіж на руці розбудив Каїна рано вранці. Тим не менш Макс прокинувся ще раніше аби приготувати сніданок із залишків учорашніх страв, посмажених з яйцем. Алорз з пательнею в руках, почувши стогін з вітальні, зайшов перевірити як його сусід:

— Голова болить?  
— Мене посипало від алергії! — застогнав Каїн, чухаючи руку. Все ж таки згодом він згадав, що це, як не дивно, робить тільки гірше. «І чому розумні думки приходять до мене так пізно?»

Поки Каїн шукав гель від висипу, Макс покликав його снідати.

— Давно я не переймався про їжу. — м’яко усміхнувся Каїн.  
— А я давно не готував так старанно та смачно.  
— Навіть учора?  
— Ну… Ем.

Макс розгубився, та сміх друга повернув його до норми. Каїн сів навпроти, де його вже чекала тарілка з бобами, салатом та яєчнею з картоплею та м’ясом. Їжі було настільки багато, що вона ледь вміщувалась на посудині. Він звернув увагу, що тарілка Макса була заповнена значно менше.

— Смачного. Я старався зробити це їстівним. — Макс пильно споглядав за Каїном і помітив на його руці висип.  
— Це від миття посуду. Все нормально, я вже помазав гелем.  
— Як спалося, що снилось? — коротка відповідь його засмутила, здавалось ніби учора перед сном вони стали ближче один до одного.  
— Та нічого особливого. Ґудзики на дивані, звісно трохи заважали, але в цілому чудово.

Хлопці продовжили сніданок в тишині. Макс зауважив великий апетит сусіда, бо той не встигав звільняти рота від їжі. Хоча, можливо, це було для того, щоб не говорити зайвий раз. Пару разів вони зустрічалися поглядами та ніяково посміхалися. Коли Каїн майже спустошив тарілку, Макс, підійшовши до плити, хотів вже запропонувати кави, але в цей час Лізардтонґ якраз почав щось говорити. Одну мить друзі стояли з відкритими ротами, даючи одне одному продовжити.

— Ти перший. — дав йому слово Макс.  
— Я просто хотів запитати. — мляво мовив Каїн, не бажаючи нав’язуватись. — Ти казав учора, що допоможеш з магією і я в ніякому разі не змушую, та все ж цікаво.  
— А, зрозумів. Думаю, ми можемо розпочати хоч сьогодні. В мене грошей ще вдосталь, ти теж учора заробив, тому на завдання підемо десь днів через два.  
— Разом?  
— Авжеж, якщо ти, звісно, не проти. А поки ми подивимось, на що ти спроможний.

Макс заспокійливо всміхнувся, зраділий від того, що Каїн заговорив. Дивне відчуття поширювалось по всьому тілу зараз і вчорашнім вечором лише від того, вони просто розмовляли. По кімнаті роздався свист чайника. Каїн погодився на каву і випив її досить швидко, незважаючи на те, що вона була гарячою. Він ніби поспішав кудись, що було не дивно після згадки про тренування. Його сусід прийняв це до уваги, й недопивши зі своєї філіжанки, вилив залишок у раковину.

Макс знайшов для Каїна білу сорочку з коротким рукавом та бавовняні бриджі. Зверху, попри спроби Макса відговорити від цього, він одягнув свою накидку. На додачу, пусті флакони та склянки були складені в невелику сумку через плече.

Хлопці вирушили до гільдії. По дорозі, розглядаючи місцеву архітектуру, в Каїна розв’язався язик. Це дуже здивувало їх обох, та все ж бажання щось розказати роздувалось увесь час, мов надувна кулька, і в кінці кінців луснуло, випускаючи потік історій, котрих назбиралось з мандрівки дуже багато. Максу навіть не треба було багато питати, усю дорогу Каїн розповідав все детальніше й детальніше.

Коли вони дійшли до будинку гільдії, Каїн різко урвався і став малослівним, але його настрій аж палав посмішкою на обличчі. Макс помітив, що єдина тема від якої ухилявся друг під час розмови — будь-які події до втечі, тому навіть не намагався її чіпати.

Тільки, но хлопці зайшли, як Макао кинувся до них.

— Ви не зустрічались сьогодні з Ромео?

Голова гільдії був трохи стурбований. Це не перший раз, коли його син пропадав з самого ранку, щоб потренуватись. Але тепер він переймався, ніби через учорашню сварку Ромео і справді переїде до матері. Альзак спробував заспокоїти його, мовляв підліток все одно прийде до нього чи Біски, аби разом піти на завдання.

Хлопці вийшли на задній двір, тут був розташований невеличкий ангар з сільським приладдям. Раніше за млином було невелике пшеничне поле, яке згодом перетворилось у виноградник, потім новий власник вирішив посадити на тому місці сад, та багато зробити не встиг. І ось коли будівлю викупила гільдія, то задній двір перетворився на пустий майданчик для тренувань. Це місце переходило з рук в руки багато разів і жоден господар не затримувався тут надовго, таку ж надію плекав і Макао, коли ухвалив рішення про переїзд. Нажаль Хвіст Феї вже живуть тут довше всіх попередників.

Макс став посеред поля, а Каїн, трохи поодаль, вертів у руках респіратором та бігав очима по майданчику в очікуванні чогось цікавого. Його напарник чекати не дав, піднявши праву руку паралельно до землі, він з напівзігнутими колінами почав творити магію. Пісок над піднятою долонею став підійматись угору, закручуючись у вихор. Від здивування Каїн навіть відкрив рота, це вперше, коли він бачить подібні маніпуляції.

— Зможеш захиститись від атаки? — спитав Макс і пісок трохи опустившись почав кружляти навколо нього. Каїн, злякавшись, виставив руки перед собою й замотав головою.

Макс усміхнувся, перевів вагу на передню ногу і махнув правою рукою позад себе. Піщаний вихор збільшився й полетів у ту ж сторону, ніби песик за палицею.

Каїн поплескав долонями і підбіг до друга.

— Це був «Піщаний удар», але послаблена версія. — сказав Алорз. — Я б ніколи не атакував тебе в усю силу. Можу показати ще пару прийомчиків, та ми ж тут зібрались щоб на тебе подивитись. Зможеш начаклувати, щось подібне?  
— Піском? — запитав Каїн і підняв праву руку так, як до цього робив Макс.  
— Та ні, отрутою чи яка там в тебе магія.

Каїн замислився, дістав з сумки колбу й повторив заклинання, яке чаклував на завданні з Джетом та Дроєм. Макс схвально почісував свою борідку. Він узяв отруту в руки й покрутив на сонці. Густий, зеленуватий газ всередині все ще крутився вихорами, ніби маленьке торнадо.

— Ти виходить можеш робити отруйний газ?  
— Не тільки отруйний, і не тільки газ. Просто потік газу легше направити в склянку. Рідини часто попросту розтікаються по рукам, а тверді тіла… — маг зітхнув і скорчив лице, згадуючи неприємний досвід. — А тверді тіла мають особливість закручуватись як гази і розлітатись по сторонам, коли я намагаюсь їх спресувати.  
— Нащо їх спресовувати?  
— Бо вони всі як цукор чи пісок. Одного разу я роздер долоні кристалами солі, згадую, аж руки тіпаються.  
— Сіль? Ти можеш створити будь-яку речовину?  
— Ні, далеко не будь-яку, в основному це якісь магічні токсини або просто речовини. Але з деякими отрутами я можу робити ось так.

Каїн забрав склянку з міотоксином та, відкривши, затулив отвір пальцем. Хлопець зажмурив очі та зосередився. Зверху та знизу колби з’явились два магічних кола яскравого, трав’яного кольору та почали обертатись.

Макс приголомшливо слідкував за цим дійством, в очікуванні чогось неймовірного, та вмить кола зникли, а Каїн розслабився.

— Ну ось. — задоволено вигукнув він, його посмішка сяяла, ніби він зараз зробив щось непосильно важке.

Спочатку здалося, що отрута зникла, та насправді вона перейшла в рідкий стан і тепер на дні склянки її було ледь помітно.

— Таким чином я можу наробити багато отрут або інших речовин і змішати їх в еліксир.  
— Це більше схоже на науку, ніж на магію. Хоча магія теж свого роду наука. Ти часто практикуєшся з заклинаннями?

Каїн розгублено знизав плечима. Чи можна вважати махінації з газом та склянками за практику? Напевне, ні. А інших тренувань в нього майже ніколи й не було.

Батько Каїна, Філіп Лізардтонґ, мав власну фармацевтичну компанію, добре відому в Сіні. Біля їх будинку була облаштована невеличка лабораторія. В ній і виявилось, що газ Каїна мав властивості, котрі притаманні анальгетикам та іншим лікам. З тих пір він став пташкою, а лабораторія — кліткою.

Склянки в сумці переважно були наповнені рідинами, котрі були або якимось ліками, або просто реагентами. Лише одна містила білий порошок, котрий виявився ціанідом.

Макс намалював палицею контур людини на землі.

— Я ще ніколи нікого не вчив, але спробую розказати все на пальцях.

Лекція піщаного мага була дивною. В Каїна складалось враження, що вони говорять про й так зрозумілі речі, але в той же час він ніколи не замислювався над природою магічних здібностей. Відчуття, ніби тобі розказали багато нового, але в результаті нічого цінного, збило з пантелику.

Врешті решт, вони перейшли з теорії до практики. Головною метою було сконцентруватись на магічних колах, а вже потім спробувати направити потік рідкої отрути вперед. Одна за одною, ці спроби закінчувались невдачею і це не на жарт розлютило хлопця.

— Мені це вже набридло!  
— Агов, ну чого ти? Нумо я поясню ще раз.  
— Ні! — Каїн копнув ногою об вологу від отрути землю, так що її шматки розлетілись навкруги. Його одяг неабияк змок, бо як би він не старався, але всі його заклинання, як сік з упаковки, лилися по рукам, ногам, як завгодно, але не стріляли вперед.  
— Добре, добре. Змінимо стратегію. Можливо буде легше з газом? Спробуй направити його в один бік.  
— Це ж газ, все одно розлетиться.  
— Той що? Начаклуй неотруйний, а я встану подалі.

Очі Каїна задумливо втупились у землю. Ні. Він не міг цього зробити. Навіть, якби спробував випустити газ не в склянку, то руки просто б заклякли.

— Я не буду! — голос Каїна набув агресивних відтінків.  
— Та чого ти? Ми так…  
— Газ треба чаклувати тільки в якусь ємність, в мене таке правило!

Макс недовірливо глянув, але вирішив не приділяти зайвої уваги подібним речам. Хлопці вирішили зробити перерву. У той час майстер Макао пішов додому, сподіваючись, що Ромео там. Вакаба виглядав спокійним, та запалена сигара його видавала, він постійно тягав її у роті, та курив рідко. Альзак та Біска прийшли зі своєю донькою, вони часто беруть її на завдання, коли з ними Ромео.

***

Уоррен йшов Кловером, маленьким містечком, яке було відомо тим, що там збирались майстри гільдій. Він виконував завдання неподалеку, і вирішив зайти дізнатись якісь новини. Власне методи в нього були нестандартні. Уоррен нікого не розпитував, а непомітно читав думки навколишніх.

«Ох, я така голодна…»  
«Цікаво, я сподобаюсь тій дівчині?»  
«Нарешті ми йдемо додому»

В нього нема звички підслуховувати, але в Кловері можна було знайти багато цікавого. Він проходив повз будівлі, де збираються майстри гільдій і прислухався. Було тихо, хоч він і не знав чи є взагалі там хтось. Раптово, обходячи з іншого боку, долунав уривок:

«… разі Кроуфорд має все вирішити.»

Зрозуміти чиї то були думки йому не вдалося, але ім’я Кроуфорд він згадав. Раніше цей чоловік був головою Магічної Ради, але після використання Етеріону, його усунули. Як не старався, але більше Уоррен нічого почути не зміг.

***

— Як проходять тренування? — Лакі помітила, що Каїн та Макс трохи засмучені.  
— Ніяк.  
— В нього не виходить контролювати рідку отруту і ще він боїться чаклувати багато.

Каїн лише фиркнув. Він не любив свою рідну магію з самого її пробудження і сподівався, що тут його навчать новому.

— Але звичайним чарівникам, складно вивчити новий тип магії. — запевнила його Лакі. — Можливо тобі вдасться освоїти магію Диму, нею користується Вакаба. Та мені здається, що для початку треба добре прокачати свою магічну силу.  
— Давайте дамо завдання в інші гільдії? — запропонував Макс. — Може там знайдеться хтось, хто теж володіє отрутою та зможе навчити тебе.  
— По-перше, це може бути дуже дорого. По-друге, ти ж сам знаєш як до цього віднесуться наші. Може я зможу допомогти? Що як твоя магія підвид магії Творення?  
— Та кажу ж тобі, в нього звичайна магія заклинателя.

Каїн вертів у руках склянку з рідиною не дуже вслуховуючись у суперечку Лакі та Макса. Весь ентузіазм та запал кудись зникли після першої ж невдачі. «А хто казав, що буде легко?» — пролунало в голові. Але головною проблемою було трохи інше. Сама суть магії Отрути була йому нестерпна.

Макс потрусив Каїна за плече, вмовляючи знов піти на тренування. Лакі жваво підтримала його, Алорз легко маніпулював піском перед очима хлопця інтригуючи показати цікаві заклинання. «Хочеш навчитись крутих чар? Тоді примирись зі своїми!» — сказала Лакі й зітхнувши хлопець все ж піддався.

Вони вийшли на двір, з ними послідкував і Вакаба. Чоловік чув їх розмову й запропонував Каїну показати як треба керувати газом.

Лакі та Вакаба відійшли від них по різні боки і приготувалися до спарингу.

— Вони будуть битися? — Каїн злегка захвилювався, та його інтерес до тренування від цього тільки посилився.  
— Не думаю, що прямо битися, напевне, Лакі просто захищатиметься. Але для тебе все одно буде гарний приклад.

Вакаба глибоко вдихнув і його магічна сигара запалала рожевим полум’ям, з видихом він тихо щось промовив. На одну мить виникло магічне коло, а потім так само швидко зникло. Каїн затамував подих. Вакаба навіть не поворухнувся, як з його сигари швидко і невтримно вирвалися два потужних потоки рожевого диму. Вони переплітались одне з одним і прямували в сторону Лакі. Дівчина стояла з піднятою правою рукою, в готовності до захисту. Коли дим був майже поряд, вона нагнулась і опустила руку додолу. «Творення Деревини: Дерев’яна стіна» — вигукнула дівчина і з’явилось магічне коло. Вмить із землі почали з’являтись частоколи, утворюючи велику, масивну стіну, в яку врізався дим. Хоч це і газ, але грюкіт під час зіткнення був гучним. Все ж таки магія і повітря може зробити міцніше за сталь.

Коли заклинання розвіялось, з-за частоколу вийшла ціла та неушкоджена Лакі. Каїну сподобався принцип роботи магії Творення.

— Зможеш так само, хлопче? — спитав Вакаба, посмоктуючи сигару.  
— Так багато газу. Навіть не знаю. — мага вабило спробувати зробити так само, але правило «газ тільки в склянку» непокоїло його.  
— Не переживай, я не якась там слабачка. — Лакі потискала хлопця за щоку і той підбадьорився.

Рішення було прийнято. Якби там не було, але Каїн зараз серед досвідчених магів, котрі контролюють ситуацію. Як мінімум, це його заспокоювало.

Лакі стояла трохи ближче ніж перший раз і одразу підготувалася до чаклування.

— Про всяк випадок закрий очі та ніс! — гукнув хлопець.

Він виставив руки уперед, стиснув долоні та присів у колінах. Він вагався стосовно газу, який слід обрати, щоб ненароком не зашкодити. «Магія отрути: Лакриматор» — вигукнув маг, та розвів долоні. З’явилось магічне коло і широкий струмінь сірого газу полетів у сторону Лакі. Він не переплітався як у Вакаби, та рівним, швидким потоком рукався до цілі. Лакі ледь встигла відреагувати та все ж змогла захистити себе тим самим заклинанням.

Радощям Макса не було меж. Каїну вдавалось контролювати форму, тож всіх здивувала його впертість.

— Ти молодець, Каїне! — похвалив Вакаба. — Думаю вже досить чаклувати.

Але потік все не зупинявся. Ба більше того він втрачав свою форму після зіткнення зі стіною Лакі й розпливався туманом по майданчику. Макс побіг до Каїна але той зупинив його.

— В мене не виходить закрити коло. Я ж казав, що не варто було!  
— Нумо я допоможу.

Макс підбіг ближче і в очах засвербіло, Каїн вже плакав, а його очі почервоніли.

— Це сльозогінний токсин, відійди!

Лакі помітила, що сірий туман почав обходити її захист та потроху підбиратись до неї. Вакаба схопив її за руку і вони спробували відійти якомога далі, та побачили, що отрута просувається в сторону гільдії.

— Лакі, ти зачини вхід у будівлю, а я побіжу до них.  
— Слухаюсь!

Тим часом Макс затуливши очі повалив Каїна на землю, та заклинання все ще продовжувалось. Лакриматор був не отруйним, та дуже пік очі. Каїн бовтався на землі, і намагаючись вирватись та побігти подалі від гільдії, аби не завдати ще більше шкоди.

Вакаба приніс з собою дерев’яне відро, яке створила Лакі.

— Може ти використаєш це замість своїх склянок, друже? — Каїн ледь зміг відкрити очі і кивнув.

Він сунув руки у відро і важкий дим почав накопичуватись всередині. Та цього йому надовго не вистачить. Згодом вже у всіх трьох почали литися сльози. Макс спробував зосередитись та піщаним вихором здути токсин в сторону лісу.

Лакі прибігла на допомогу, хоч і не знала чи могла допомогти.

— Треба тепер чимось закрити мої руки у відрі. Щоб дим не виходив. — маг дерева нашвидкуруч створила диск з двома отворами і допомогла осліпленому Каїну. — Тепер залишилось почекати.  
— І довго? — поцікавився заплаканий Макс.

Пройшло декілька хвилин і заклинання нарешті завершилось. Магічна сила Каїна закінчилась і виснажений від цього хлопець втратив свідомість.


End file.
